Dear Annie
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Dear Annie: Today I met the boy of my dreams. The problem, my new found half brother Paul is being an over protective ass.- Allisa Meraz is the half sister of Paul and is also a werewolf. Seth imprints on her and Paul gets angry that he's stealing his sis


**A/N: **I do not own twilight :(

**Summary: **Allisa Meraz is a female shifter whose father is quiluete but she's never met him. She thought she was the only one like her, until her Mother takes to La Push to meet the Quiluete Elders. She's been through a lot in the past two years, including her little sister being murdered and being raped by a vampire. P.S. This story is kinda like letters to Annie, Allisa's dead sister, so don't get to confused. Allisa tells Annie about everything that goes in in her life.

* * *

**Dear Annie:**

_Allisa POV_

We were in the car, driving from Makah to La Push to meet Quil Ateara Sr. Mom told me that he could help me with the werewolf thing. Ha, yeah right. He'd probably get me locked up for being looney.

'Will you relax Lissy? Everything is going to be fine.' My adopted brother, Josh said from the back seat. I turned around and growled at him. He shrunk back into his seat and I laughed.

'Allisa, don't scare your brother like that.' Mom scolded me. I rolled my eyes and put in my ear buds. My mother, Jenna Hollis just shook her head and continued to drive. I kept the name of my Father, the father I never knew because Allisa Hollis sounds mental. My mother was shamed apon for having a child with a quiluete until I was thirteen when they realised he wasn't coming back.

Thirty minutes, and one nap later we arrived at this cute little house. We got out and rang the doorbell. A tall older man opened the door.

'Ms. Hollis, Allisa, Josh.' He greeted. 'My name is Quil Ateara Sr. I believe that I have an explanation for what goes on in that body of yours, Allisa.'

'Okay, you can explain why the hell I turn into a furry horse-sized wolf.' I said. He laughed and nodded. Hm, okay his will be interesting.

'Why don't you three have a seat in the living room and I'll explain everything.' He suggested, leading us towards the living room. We sat down and he told us the legends.

'That explains a lot. So, there are others like me?' I asked.

'Yes, Sam Uley, the alpha will be here in a few minutes to explain things more. We also think that you have a half- brother. His name is Paul Merez, he has never met his father, either.' Quil old me. Okay, that is odd.

Someone knocked on the door, then walked in.

'Quil.' The man greeted, shaking his hand.

'Sam. This is Allisa Merez. She's like you, and the guys. I was hoping you could explain things better.' Quil told him.

'Another girl, Leah will love this.' He told Quil, who laughed. Sam explained everything better than Quil did and it all makes sense to me.

'So, tomorrow do you want to come to the beach and meet everyone?' Sam asked me.

'Yeah sure.' I replied, happy dancing on the inside.

'Okay, bring your bathing suit and be at the beach by 11. I'll give you my number.' He said. We exchanged numbers and I left with my family.

_Paul POV_

The whole friggen pack was in my living room, waiting for Sam. He had called a meeting to be held at my house. Why? I do not know.

'Paul. Why the hell do we need to be here?' Jared whined. I threw a pillow at his head.

'I don't know. It's Sam.' I growled.

The door burst open and Sam walked in.

'Why are we here, Sam?' Leah asked from the chair in the corner.

'We have a new wolf.' He said. We all groaned. 'Her name is Allisa, she's been phasing since she was 14, she's 17 now and she's your half sister Paul.'

'EEEEEEEEKKKKKK! ANOTHER GIRL!' Leah shrieked, jumping up and down. Everyone stared at her. Wow, I have a sister, who was a werewolf!

'Ugh, Lee, are you okay?' Jared asked, looking at her concerned. She glared at him and smacked his head. 'Oww.'

'Anyways. She's meeting us at the beach tomorrow. Wear your bathing suits.' Sam said.

'So, what does she look like?' Embry asked. Stupid horny wolf boy!

'Well, she's gorgeous. She's gotta be atleast 6 foot, and she looks a lot like you Paul. It's freaky.' Sam said. Quil started giggling like a little girl.

'Quil. What the hell?' Jake asked, confused. Quil only laughed harder.

'A f-female Paul!.' He stuttered out, clutching his sides. Jake, Embry, Jared, Seth, and Leah all looked at me then burst out laughing.

Oh boy, we were in for a long one.

* * *

**Soo, whats ya think? good, bad, makes you wanna shoot yourself? tell me, your comments help to write a better story :)**


End file.
